Kimi no Na wa.
Resumen Kimi no Na wa. (君の名は。) es el octavo álbum de la banda japonesa RADWIMPS, y el soundtrack para la película animada japonesa Your Name del 2016. Fue lanzado el 24 de agosto de 2016. El álbum alcanzó el puesto 1 en las lista semanal de Oricon el 5 de septiembre de 2016 con 58,000 copias vendidas. Recibió una certificación de álbum de descarga digital de Oro de la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de Japón por ventas de 100,000. El álbum también apareció en los Billboard de Estados Unidos. Alcanzó el puesto #16 en los Billboard Heatseekers Albums, # 15 en los Billboard Soundtracks Albums, y # 2 en la lista Billboard World Albums. Las pistas vocales se volvieron a grabar en inglés y estuvieron disponibles digitalmente el 27 de enero de 2017, con una fecha de lanzamiento del CD del 10 de marzo de 2017. Tracklist #Yume Tourou (夢灯籠) #Mitsuba no Tsuugaku (三葉の通学) #Itomori Koukou (糸守高校) #Hajimete no, Tokyo (はじめての、東京) #Akogare Cafe (憧れカフェ) #Okudera Senpai no Theme (奥寺先輩のテーマ) #Futari no Ihen (ふたりの異変) #Zenzenzense (前前前世) (movie ver.) (前前前世) #Goshintai (御神体) #Date (デート) #Akimatsuri (秋祭り) #Kioku wo Yobiokosu Taki (記憶を呼び起こす瀧) #Hida Tanbou (飛騨探訪) #Kieta Machi (消えた町) #Toshokan (図書館) #Ryokan no Yoru (旅館の夜) #Goshintai e Futatabi (御神体へ再び) #Kuchikamizake Trip (口噛み酒トリップ) #Sakusen Kaigi (作戦会議) #Chouchou Settoku (町長説得) #Mitsuha no Theme (三葉のテーマ) #Mienai Futari (見えないふたり) #Katawaredoki (かたわれ時) #Sparkle (movie ver.) (スパークル) #Date 2 (デート２) #Nandemonaiya (movie edit.) (なんでもないや) #Nandemonaiya (movie ver.) (なんでもないや) DVD Tracklist #RADWIMPS × Shinkai Makoto Kantoku "Kimi no Na wa." ga Dekiru Made ~Recording Fuukei, Shinkai Makoto Kantoku × RADWIMPS Taidan, Animation Studio Houmon Nade wo Orikonda Tokubetsu Eizou (RADWIMPS × 新海誠監督「君の名は。」ができるまで ～レコーディング風景、新海誠監督×RADWIMPS対談、アニメーションスタジオ訪問などを織り込んだ特別映像) #Shinkai Makoto Kantoku Interview (新海誠監督インタビュー) #Piano Solo Studio Live "Akimatsuri" "San ha no Theme" (Ensou: Noda Yojiro) (ピアノソロスタジオライブ「秋祭り」「三葉のテーマ」(演奏:野田洋次郎) Your name. (deluxe edition / Original Motion Picture Sound Track) Kimi no na wa. es un álbum de la banda sonora de la película Kimi no Na wa. lanzado por RADWIMPS. Se lanzó en dos versiones: una edición limitada de CD + DVD + LIBRO en un tamaño de LP y una edición regular de solo CD. La canción "Zenzenzense" se usó como tema para la película. El álbum fue certificado como Double Platinum en febrero de 2017 por la venta de 500,000 copias. Fue el álbum número 6 de 2016. Fue el álbum número 54 de 2017. Fue el álbum digital número 16 de 2017. Tracklist Your name. (deluxe edition / Original Motion Picture Sound Track) #Dream lantern (English ver.) #School road #Itomori high school #First view of Tokyo #Cafe at last #Theme of Ms. Okudera #Unusual changes of two #Zenzenzense (English ver.) #Goshintai #Date #Autumn festival #Evoking memories #Visit to Hida #Disappeared town #Library #The night inn #Again to Goshintai #Kuchikamizake trip #Council of war #Persuading mayor #Theme of Mitsuha| #Unseen two #Katawaredoki Sparkle (English ver.) #Date 2 #Nandemonaiya (English ver.) #Deluxe Edition Bonus Disc #Dream lantern #Zenzenzense (movie ver.) #SparkleSparkle (movie ver.) #Nandemonaiya (movie ver.) Deluxe Edition Bonus Disc #Dream lantern #Zenzenzense (movie ver.) #SparkleSparkle (movie ver.) #Nandemonaiya (movie ver.) Premios y nominaciones *2016 58th Japan Record Awards: Special Award (Ganador) *2017 40th Japan Academy Prize: Outstanding Achievement in Music (Ganador) *2017 31st Japan Gold Disc Award: Soundtrack Album of the Year (Ganador) *2017 6th Newtype Anime Awards: Best Soundtrack (Nominado) Categoría:Albums Categoría:Albums de 2016 Categoría:Albums de 2017 Categoría:DVD's Categoría:DVD's del 2016 Categoría:DVD's del 2017